marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of the Skrulls
The Chase of the Skrulls was a three-sided confrontation in Los Angeles that pitted Vers, S.H.I.E.L.D., and a group of Skrulls led by Talos against one another. Background Having been abducted on Torfa by a faction of Skrulls led by Talos, the Starforce member Vers was submitted to interrogation regarding Wendy Lawson. However, Vers was able to break free and attempted to escape from her captors. She managed to commandeer a space pod, but it was damaged in the escape, forcing Vers to crash on Planet C-53, also known as Earth. This caused the Skrulls to track her down and to impersonate a group of Californian surfers to blend in to their new environment. The Skrulls located Vers near a store, while she was discussing with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury, as the agency had been alerted about her and had arrived to investigate. The Skrulls used this to enhance their camouflage, with one of them impersonating Agent Phil Coulson. Another Skrull then attempted to shoot Vers from a rooftop, but she spotted him and fired a photon blast at him, causing him to flee.Captain Marvel Chase chasing down a Skrull]] Vers immediately gave chase to the Skrull Spy who had attacked her, while Nick Fury intended to follow them and ordered the man he believed to be Phil Coulson to come with him. However, the Skrull managed to reach a train station and got into a train, and Vers arrived as the train was leaving. She thus ran along the platform and jumped, managing to reach the rear of the train to enter it. Knowing that he had been spotted, the Skrull changed his appearance into an old woman's he had seen when getting in the train. searching for the Skrull on a train]] Vers began searching through the train, inspecting the passengers and although the Skrull had changed his appearance, Vers had also encountered the old woman when arriving on the platform, and thus recognized her target. Much to the horror of the other passengers, Vers violently punched the Skrull, leading to a brutal brawl inside the train. However, due to the passengers still believing that Vers was beating an innocent old woman, she was briefly restrained, allowing the Skrull to escape. furiously chasing after the Skrull Spy on top of a train]] Noticing that the Skrull had dropped a crystal, Vers pushed back the passengers and picked it up before watching the Skrull shapeshifting once again and going on top of the train. Vers followed him, only to be kicked by the Skrull, who ran away but lost his advance when touching an electrified cable, allowing Vers to catch up on him. Due to a kick from the Skrull, Vers nearly fell from the train, but she managed to climb back up and fired photon blasts to get back inside the train as it entered a tunnel. This, however, caused her to lose sight of the Skrull. in the aftermath of the chase]] Meanwhile, Fury did his best to follow the train with his car, causing several accidents on the road due to his driving. As he decided to wait for the train with Vers and the Skrull at the next station, he received a call from Coulson who said that he was still at the store where Vers had crashed down. Fury thus realized that the man sitting next to him was a Skrull impostor. The Skrull attempted to shoot Fury with his gun, but Fury was able to hold him off. When the Skrull got Fury in a chokehold, Fury twisted the steering wheel, causing his car to be violently hit by a bus, which killed the Skrull and caused his camouflage to be removed. Aftermath being questioned by Vers about his past]] Having lost sight of the Skrull Spy she had been chasing, Vers used the crystal he had dropped earlier and implanted it into her Starforce Uniform, thus accessing the memories the Skrulls had explored after capturing her. Among those memories, Vers saw the name of the Pancho's Bar and decided to head there for information after stealing some clothes as well as a biker's vehicle. Vers would later be joined there by Nick Fury, who accepted to help her in her search for answers. Before actually finding Vers, Fury dealt with the aftermath of the chase, discovering the true face of the Skrull who had impersonated Phil Coulson and who had been killed during the pursuit. Fury covered the body and declared to the nearby bystanders that the place was under S.H.I.E.L.D. investigation. Fury attended the autopsy of the Skrull, unaware that Keller, who he thought to be interacting with, had already been knocked out and replaced by Talos. Upon receiving intel about a motorcycle thief who matched Vers' description, Fury was allowed to follow and find her. References Category:Events